Big Bad Dave
Big Bad Dave is a character created and portrayed by youtube user David Aiken. Big Bad Dave was the first major villain to appear in any of David Aikens films making his debut in one of his earliest films, 'Street Hero '. He has since appeared in several other films as the main antagonist most notably Enforcer Butch. He is perhaps the most well known character from Diamond Dave Productions as the user David Aiken has earned the nickname and recognition from his peers. In all of his appearances he is portrayed as a completely ruthless crime lord who doesn't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way. 'Biography' Big Bad Dave was not given a back story until 'The Dark Path ' which explored his early life before becoming a criminal. Big Bad Dave was originally a bank manager named David Williams. He was apparently a very successful bank manager and was well off in terms of money. He was happily married to a woman named Margaret. He also had two best friends who he known since childhood, Victor & Annette who were a married couple and had a son called Butch. David was Butch's godfather and apparently had a very close loving relationship with his godson seeing him as his own son. (No one could have predicted that many years later Butch would grow up to save the town from his corrupted godfather and ultimately kill him.) Margaret fell pregnant with David's child and showed him her ultrasound scan. Ecstatic at being a father David is overjoyed and embraces his wife. A couple of weeks later David leaves to go to work leaving his wife home alone. But little did David know that he and his wife were being watched. Word reached the streets of how much money David had due to his job as a bank manager and a young unnamed thug found his house and waited. After David left the house the thug made his move. Armed with a hand pistol the thug broke into Davids house unaware that Margaret was still inside. Margaret, hearing the intruder went to investigate but was horrified to find the thug staring right at her. The thug panicked and shot Margaret in the stomach, killing her. David had just nearly left the neighbourhood when he heard the gunfire. Alarmed, David rushed back to his house and on the way bumped into the escaping thug. The two men had a brief staredown before the thug ran off. David prepared to give chase but stopped when he realised the thug was running from the direction of his house. Fearing the worst David hurried back only to find his pregnant wife lying dead on the hall floor. David broke down over her body. Sometime later David eventually tracked down the thug who killed his wife having remembered his face from his first encounter. Armed with a shovel David followed the thug into a forest. David took his time watching the thug venture deeper into the forest waiting to make his move. Once both men were deep into the forest David took his position behind a tree and waited. The thug stopped and looked around thinking he was being followed. David made his move and ran out from his cover brandishing the shovel screaming in rage. He struck the thug in the back and the thug fell to the ground. David pinned him down angrily stating that he murdered his wife and proceeded to brutally kill the thug with his shovel. David was shaken at what he had done and then dug a large hole and buried the thugs body but not before taking the thugs gun for himself. The gun that he would later use frequently as Big Bad Dave. The combination of losing his wife and murdering another man in cold blood pushed David completely over the edge and for six months detatched himself from society and becoming an alcoholic. This however was just the begining of David's decent into madness as he began hallucinating. These visions became more and more extreme to the point that David starting having conversations with himself while looking in a mirror. However this turned out to be David's dark side personifying itself as mirror reflections and dreams. This dark side was actually Big Bad Dave coming to life and gradually taking over David's mind. Big Bad Dave taunts David telling him that he is the man he always wanted to be and it was because of him that Margaret was avenged going further to order David to let go and let him become the dominant personality. David refuses and attempts to fight his dark personality in vain. He becomes more delusional as he begins seeing himself slowly turn into Big Bad Dave. An example of this is when he is in the bathroom and notices his right hand wearing the same black leather glove that Big Bad Dave would wear. David's behavour becomes more unstable and manic screaming at the top of his voice and smashing objects around the house. Six months after he killed the thug David attempts to put the past six months of isolated hell behind him and contacts his best friends Victor and Annette to invite them to his house for a meal. But by the time the night arrives David has completely lost his sanity and while preparing the table he is talking to himself and ironically is wearing the same white shirt, black tie, waistcoat and trousers that would make up his permanent attire as Big Bad Dave. Victor and Annette arrive at the house and they are never seen or heard from again. It isn't shown what happened when Victor and Annette arrive at the house but the ending of The Dark Path states that David had murdered them and became Big Bad Dave. By killing Victor and Annette he orphaned his godson and set up the events of Enforcer Butch that took place ten years later. 'Enforcer Butch' "Evil? Nonsense. I am a man with vision. I see the chances one must take in life and exploit." -Big Bad Dave when confronted by Butch. After 'The Dark Path' Big Bad Dave rose through the ranks of the criminal underworld very quickly, building his own large army of henchmen and establishing himself as a feared crime lord. By the time of 'Enforcer Butch' Big Bad Dave has caught the attention of several law enforcment agencies who want to take him down. In the ten years between 'The Dark Path' and 'Enforcer Butch' Big Bad Dave's godson Butch has grown up and become an independant law enforcer who takes down dangerous criminals for cash determained to avenge the death of his parents at the hands of his godfather. Big Bad Dave appears at the begining of the film during a pre planned attack on a man suspected of working as a double agent in his gang. He orders his two top men to chase the informant into the woods where he was lying in wait. (Possibly the same woods where he killed the thug who murdered his wife a decade earlier.) With one powerful blow Big Bad Dave takes down the fleeing informant and has his men pin him up against a tree. He produces a gun (the same one he stole from the thug.) and points it to the informants head with a sadistic smirk on his face. He then retreats it and goes on to say that he was very disappointed and that had he not been an informant he could have made a valuable asset. The informant protests that he is innocent but Big Bad Dave orders him to be silent. He then produces a coin saying that he can offer a quick and painless death to the informant depending on what side the coin landed on. If heads he will kill him quick and painlessly if tails he will torture him to death. Big Bad Dave flips the coin and it lands on tails which means that he is going to kill the informant in a very painfull and unpleasant way. He hands a pair of garden shears to his henchman telling him to 'use his imagination' and watches on calmly smoking a cigar while the informant is tortured by his men merely uttering 'delicious'. Meanwhile his estranged and orphaned godson Butch is summoned by an unseen source and given the assignment he had long been waiting for, take down Big Bad Dave. Seeing this as an oppurtunity to get revenge on his evil godfather Butch sets out to stop him. He starts by listening to a conversation between Big Bad Dave and one of his minions. Big Bad Dave is giving his minion a list of addresses he must deliver a cache of drugs to. When the minion asks why he needs to deliver a supply to the Bangor water station Big Bad Dave angrily puts him in his place and says not to ask questions. (The reason for drugs being delivered to the towns water station is never made clear though it can be assumed that Big Bad Dave wanted to poison the town by leaking drugs into the main water source of the town whether this was to kill them or mentally condition them into obeying him is unknown.) Big Bad Dave leaves the minion by himself giving Butch an oppurtunity to capture and interrogate the minion. After learning where Big Bad Dave is hiding Butch sets out to an abandoned mental asylum on the outskirts of the town where Big Bad Dave had set up his operations. Butch fights his way through the perimeter of the building taking down several of Big Bad Dave's top men while he calmly watches on from the roof smoking a cigar. When Butch reaches the back yard of the building he finds Big Bad Dave waiting for him carrying a briefcase. The two men approach eachother and stare at eachother for a couple of seconds. Big Bad Dave obviously does not recognise his grown up godson however Butch recognises him. Big Bad Dave expresses admiration for Butch for taking him on alone stating that he may be either very brave or very foolish. Butch responds by calmly stating he maybe both and goes on to ridicule Big Bad Dave saying that his delivery boy was delayed in distributing the drugs. Big Bad Dave briefly losses his temper and asks Butch if he knows who he is. Butch becomes serious and states he knows exactly who he is. Big Bad Dave responds by mocking Butch saying that he should know that he has killed even the most skilled law enforcers and adding some of them were Butch's friends. Butch goes on to call Big Bad Dave an evil bastard but he cuts him off arguing that he is not evil and that he merely sees the chances to take and exploit in life. Butch angrily argues back questioning whether these chances involve killing innocent people. Big Bad Dave calmly states 'no one is perfect.' Butch gets his gun out to kill him but Big Bad Dave launches a suprise attack by throwing the briefcase at Butch and kicking him in the head. After kicking Butch to the ground Big Bad Dave flees but Butch quickly recovers and gives chase pursuing Big Bad Dave into a large field. He fires a few shots at Big Bad Dave and he falls face down on the ground apparently dead. Butch goes over to inspect the body but Big Bad Dave springs to life and punches Butch in the face sending him to the ground. Big Bad Dave pins Butch to the ground with his foot and prepares to kill him. However Butch reminds him of his reliability on the coin to decide how he kills people. This gives Butch the oppurtunity to gain the upper hand while Big Bad Dave prepares to flip his coin. Butch grabs him and stares into his eyes saying that this is what happens when he allows obsession to take over. Remarking that the coin must have landed on heads Butch punches a disarmed Big Bad Dave to the ground. The fallen tyrant desperately pleas that if Butch killed him with no defence he would be just like him. However his words fall on deaf ears and Butch kills his godfather by shooting him in the heart ending the tyranny of Big Bad Dave. Butch walks away looking back only once to the dead Big Bad Dave with some regret and sadness that he was forced to kill his own godfather who murdered his parents. The coin lands on Big Bad Dave's lifeless hand ironically on the heads side. 'Big Bad Dave's Community Service' In a comedy spin off Big Bad Dave is seen hosting a music documentary as punishment for his crimes. Looking at pop music from the 1950's to the 2000's Big Bad Dave humorously dances to different songs from the decades while insulting the audience during the course of the documentary. Even going as far to shoot one of his 'fans' and flippantly apologising for the interuption. Eventually by the end of the film he has lost his patience declaring that his community service is officially over and murders the filming crew and addressing into the camera that he will return. 'Street Hero' While 'Street Hero' doesn't fall into the same continuity as 'Enforcer Butch' and 'The Dark Path'. This was the film where Big Bad Dave made his very first appearance. The basic premise for the character is the same as he is a crime lord but with several differences to his later incarnation. In this film Big Bad Dave is trying to contaminate a high schools food supply with drugs apparently to create an army of teenage crack heads. He is first seen gunning down a dinner lady in the schools back yard behind the canteen with his two underlings. He is intercepted by a street cop named Dan who defeats his minions. Once his minions are killed by Dan, he flees away from the school and into the streets. After firing several times at Dan, Big Bad Dave hides behind a wall to ambush Dan. When Dan gets close Big Bad Dave springs from his cover and attacks Dan. As the two men struggle Big Bad Dave headbutts Dan and Dan falls to the ground stunned. Big Bad Dave prepares to kill him but Dan turns the tables by punching him in the face. The two men get to their feet and point their guns at eachother. After a brief fire fight Big Bad Dave is shot in the leg and falls to the ground wounded. Dan holds Big Bad Dave at gun point saying it's his duty to rid the town of criminal scum like him. Dan takes hold of Big Bad Dave and takes him to prison. In this film Big Bad Dave appears to be a wise cracking villain calling Dan a 'little prick' and a 'slimy little turd'. He is also quite a cheesy, cliched villain with some humorous lines which is very different from the more serious, well spoken and dark Big Bad Dave from Enforcer Butch. Personality Big Bad Dave is potrayed as an unrepentant psychotic crime boss and mass murderer. He is very sadistic and powerful with many loyal men at his disposal. So loyal are his henchmen that they see the life of Big Bad Dave as being more important than their own. An example of this is in 'Enforcer Butch' when one of his top men is attacked by Butch and he states "You can kill me but you wont kill Dave." Big Bad Dave enjoys watching other people suffer and usually gets his henchman to brutally torture someone while he watches in amusement. When his men torture the informant in the begining of 'Enforcer Butch' he mutters 'delicious' implying that he gets some sexual pleasure out of other peoples pain. The tragic element of Big Bad Dave is that he wasn't always evil. In 'The Dark Path' which takes place ten years before 'Enforcer Butch' Big Bad Dave is shown to be a very genuine and good man. Being a loving husband to his wife and having some close friends and of course being Butch's godfather. When Margaret is murdered the anger and hate David feels gives birth to a seperate personality inside him which would eventually become Big Bad Dave. David becomes bitter and alcohol dependant and is haunted by visions of his future self. He is outwardly disgusted at the concept of murder even when he murders the thug he clearly regrets doing it. He argues with his dark side that he is not a murderer. His dark side responds saying that he is and many more people will die by his hands foreshadowing his future as a villain. It is quite clear that Big Bad Dave is mentally ill, displaying symptoms of obsessive compulsive disorder and anti social personality disorder and most notably multiple personality disorder fading in and out of his David Williams and his Big Bad Dave personnas. He likes to decide how to kill his victims by flipping a coin. The way in which he kills them depends on the side that faces up. Big Bad Dave also shows some surprising skill in hand to hand combat especially with people who are clearly bigger than he is. Both Butch and Dan stand at over six foot while Big Bad Dave is about five foot eight inches tall. It could be that his psychotic, mentally unstable peronsonality gives him his strength as when he is cornered he quickly becomes violent and unpredictable. Big Bad Dave employs dirty tactics to gain the upper hand in battle such as headbutting Dan, throwing a briefcase at Butch's face and kicking him in the head and even faking his death when Butch shoots at him staying on the ground until Butch gets close enough to spring back to life and attack him. He also speaks in a errie, monotone, robotic voice indicating that he may have had a mechanical voice box fitted for reasons unknown. He is normally composed and calm, speaking politely, even to his victims but will eventually break his composed front if angry or upset. Attributes *Criminal Genius. *Skilled marksman. *Experience in hand to hand combat. *Displays above average intelligence in math and finance hence his job as a bank manager. *Has a large army of loyal men at his disposal. *Strategist. *Suffers from several forms of mental illness inluding Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Anti social personality disorder and multiple personality disorder. List Of Appearences Street Hero Goldeneye 64 Live action (cameo) Enforcer Butch The Dark Path Big Bad Dave's Community Service Appearence Big Bad Dave is of a slim but strong build and stands at five foot eight inches tall. His average small size contradicts his title of Big Bad Dave. However despite his average height he posseses great physical strength being capable of taking on much taller and more heavily built opponents such as Butch and Dan. He is able to take Butch down with a single kick. He likes to dress very formally and smartly to keep up appearences as a respectable well groomed criminal despite his deranged personality. In his very first appearence in Street Hero he wears a long grey trench coat with smart trousers, jumper, shirt and black funeral tie. In Enforcer Butch his look was given an upgrade to make him more evil and villainous looking. In Enforcer Butch he retains some of his classic attire from Street Hero but with several differences. His trench coat is now completely black, he wears black leather gloves, a white shirt, a black waistcoat, a black tie and most notabley a pair of black circular lensed sunglasses. He has a classic 1960's style combed back haircut. Category:Villains Criminals Deceased Enforcer Butch Characters Mentally ill